Tráeme a la vida
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Gritó cuando vio que se estaba cayendo —. Sujétate, Ino… No te sueltes, no te dejare caer. Pero ella cayó y él, solo pudo observar como la gente gritaba y la policía llegaba. El departamento número trece quedó vacio y, aún, con las ventanas abiertas.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto no es mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san. La canción es de Evanescence – todos sus derechos reservados.

**Canción recomendada** — Bring me to Life — _Evanescence._

* * *

**Tráeme a la vida**

_«Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad.»_

Se escuchaba el soplar del viento con fuerza contra la ventana del departamento número trece, en el doceavo piso, de un edificio de Japón. Dentro de la misma se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios y, unos ahora cerrados _con fuerza_, ojos claros. Se movía de un lado a otro, removiendo a su paso, la sabana y el edredón. La ventana se abrió, dejándole paso al viento que hace segundos chocaba contra el vidrio, moviendo las lilas cortinas.

La mujer, llamada Yamanaka Ino, abrió sus ojos y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Como si lo hiciera sin conciencia; como si fuera un _instinto; _como si tuvieran _vida propia_, sus pies le dirigieron hacia la ventana. Puso un pie fuera, donde había un pequeño piso de ladrillos, y luego el otro, saltando.

Vivía sola, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, dejándola con toda la responsabilidad a ella. Tuvo que buscarse un trabajo —exactamente una cafetería vulgar—, donde apenas le alcanzaba para vivir. Luego de eso, le quitaron hasta su propia casa y, se mudo a ese apartamento: el piso doceavo, número trece "A". No era la gran cosa, pero era lo que ella se podía permitir. Desde que llegó, hasta ahora, solo había conocido a dos personas: Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. No se podía decir que eran "amigos", pero tenían una buena relación. No pudo evitar fijarse en el moreno – no pudo resistirse, mejor dicho - con sus ojos caobas, que aparentaban aburrimiento pero eran más sabios de lo que parecían. Era gracioso, a su manera y, por sobre todas las cosas, una de las mejores personas que conoció y conocería.

Camino —sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo y caer por la altura— pasando por distintos departamentos frente ella. Miro de reojo como Asuma Sarutobi, el hombre al que había alquilado su apartamento, miraba la televisión; y en otro, como esa chica de frente grande: Sakura Haruno, se besaba con un chico de cabello azulado y tez clara. "_Podría haber cerrado la cortina, al menos_"pensó inconscientemente, más no sonrió, como ella haría en un momento _normal_. A unos tres pisos del último, se podía observar que había una fiesta. Reconoció a Tenten, la del supermercado, bailando con un chico de cabello castaño largo, y a su lado Naruto, con una chica de ojos marfil. Pudo ver a Kiba con Matsuri, su vecina de al lado, y otros más que reconocía y no.

Su mano llegó hasta un ladrillo que sobresalía y, con su pie derecho en otro, se impulso hacía arriba. Subió unos cuantos… Cuando sentía ya los músculos agarrotados y los dedos acalambrados, llegó al piso al que quería. Se movio hacía la izquierda, donde también estaba el chiquito piso de y vio como tenía la ventana cerrada y con las cortinas blancas corridas. Sonrió y golpeó el vidrio, viendo como la persona de la cama se removía a la insistencia de golpes seguidos. Después de unos minutos, miro hacía ella.

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos al ver a Ino frente a su ventana y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, aún con el camisón puesto. ¡Pero qué hacía, se iba a caer! El sueño que había sentido hacia unos momentos, cuando sentía los golpeteos en su ventana, se había disipado y, impulsado por la desesperación de lo peor, corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió de golpe.

Sintió como un viento —a la par en que Shikamaru terminó de abrir la ventana—, la impulso hacía atrás. Grito cuando su cabeza miro hasta abajo, viéndolo todo borroso. Agarró con sus manitas el marco de la ventana, cuando sintió otro calor envolviendo las suyas. Y, por muy desesperante que pareciera, no le importó morir en ese momento, cuando el frío que sentía cada noche, parecía ahora tibio y reconfortante. Pero no fue hasta unos segundos después, que todo trance y neblina se disipó de ella…

Grito más fuerte mientras veía a Shikamaru agarrar su manos con fuerza y tratar de subirla hasta arriba.

—¡Shika! ¡No me sueltes, por favor! —rogó. No, ella era aún joven, tenía una vida por delante. Quería tener una florería, quería tener hijos, casarse, vivir en una linda casa y morir _vieja, anciana_. No ahora. ¡No! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero los volvió a abrir.

—Sujétate, Ino… No te sueltes, no te dejare caer —murmuró apenas él por el esfuerzo que hacia, con la voz ronca. Se veía su cara roja, e Ino supo que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza, pero ya no podía más — ella parecía que tenía los pies pegados a los ladrillos, no podía moverlos, aunque lo intentaba. Sus manos sudaban frío a causa del pánico… Y las de él también.

Simplemente resbalo – como si sus manos fueran de manteca, cayendo hacía la oscuridad de la noche, hacia la acera… pero no sin antes llegar a susurrar —: Gracias, Shika.

Ella ya se lo había esperado.

Y cerró sus ojos.

Él la vio caer. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que solo había podido escuchar la musical voz de la chica que le había atrapado el corazón en más de una ocasión en la que charlaban en algún apartamento. Sea el de ella, el de Choji, o el de él.

Vislumbro como la gente gritaba, como se hacia una ronda donde la rubita ahora estaba caída… destrozada. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en el marco de la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos que nunca fue capaz de derramar por alguien. Excepto ese momento. Y lo último que escucho, fue el ruido de la sirena de policías y emergencias. Luego, todo fue negro.

—

* * *

Esto salió cuando miraba en Youtube el video de la canción, así que esta basado en eso, prácticamente. Últimamente me siento deprimida y todo me da ganas de llorar (No soy emo). No sabía que hacer, Evanescence es mi inspiración de hoy, dénle las gracias. ¡Y ya! Tenía tiempo que no escribia de esta pareja tan problemática. Saben que es una de mis predilectas. Es más, se darán cuenta de que son de ellos quién yo más escribo x_D_. Apreténle a "Review this Story", y colaboren con esta pareja - y conmigo.

Besos, Sophie. No esta revisado -como siemprex'_D_- perdón alguna falta de ortografía, pero me da fiaquita.


End file.
